


Operation Noya, Naka, Shima and Shou!

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Nishinoya and Tanaka are annoying, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, TsukiHina, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has been much less hostile towards everyone's favourite ball of sunshine lately, and the bromance duo wants to figure out why. </p><p>Commence the incredibly unneeded battle plans against Sugamama's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Noya, Naka, Shima and Shou!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute and hopefully amusing story for anon on Tumblr. A lot of people seem to enjoy Tsukihina :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> PS. I got De Ja Vu from writing the first line of this story, and I was in shock for a few minutes, fun fact xD

When the team first noticed Tsukishima being less hostile towards Hinata, they wondered if he had caught the flu. It was the only reasoning that made sense in their minds. Tsukishima wasn't heartless, Yamaguchi had told them that plenty of times, but he wasn't exactly one for being kind either.

Which is why when Hinata got a minor injury in a game it was odd that Tsukishima offered to carry him to the medic.

"I'm fine, Stingyshima!" Hinata had claimed but with each movement of his left shoulder, he would flinch. Tsukishima hadn't responded, forcing the other to go when he lifted him and bowed to Ukai. Hinata's face had never been redder than in that moment, and the team swore they had seen a slight smirk on the blond's lips.

The rest of the game was spent trying to figure out why Tsukishima hadn't called Hinata out on the nickname he had given him.

The second time the team noticed Tsukishima being overly nice was when Hinata fell asleep on the bus and Kageyama wouldn't let him sleep on his shoulder.

"But Kageyama~" Hinata had whined, the king not budging and telling the shorter male to use his sweater or something. Tsukishima had clicked his tongue and motioned for Hinata to sit beside him. Hinata had perked up and did as told, falling asleep against Tsukishima easily, the blond looking out the window and listening to his music.

"Why'd you let him do it?" Kageyama had asked, Tsukishima raising a brow and grinning.

"Because, your _majesty_..."

Kageyama had to hold himself back from hitting the other.

"...Letting Hinata get a concussion from slamming his head into the window from trying to sleep against it didn't seem like a good idea."

Kageyama seemed to have realized that it could have indeed happened, and as an apology bought Hinata a meat bun for the trouble. This time, they wondered when Tsukishima had begun to use the ginger's name rather than "idiot number 2" or "the king's loyal subject".

Daichi and Suga had begun to grow suspicious, wondering why the hell the two first years were suddenly getting along. Suga had a hunch, but Daichi told him not to say anything in case they weren't right. The last thing they needed to do was make things awkward for Hinata and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi just watched the team's reactions with Yachi, grinning from ear to ear as if knowing something.

Even currently, the rest of the team had become more curious minus Kageyama, who was just glad that the apparent rivalry between him and the blond male had pretty much disappeared. Hinata truly was the bridge between people sometimes.

"Uh...Tsukishima," Hinata whispered as they were getting ready to change and head home. The blond looked over and raised a brow, noticing how the shorter male seemed to be shaking. He frowned, nodding to show Hinata that he was listening. "Don't you think that the team has been a bit...weird lately?" he murmured as he turned to see most of them staring at the two before turning and acting as if they hadn't just been watching.

Tsukishima paused after slipping his shirt on and turned slightly. "Now that you mention it..." he muttered. He turned completely so his back was to his locker and burnt holes into the two second years who had obviously been watching for the past couple of hours. Whenever he would get close to Hinata, or vice versa, the second-year duo would often watch the interaction.

What the hell were they trying to do?

"Don't worry about it, just change alright? I'll see you tomorrow," Tsukishima said before looking over at Yamaguchi. The brown haired male nodded and waved goodbye to Hinata and the others. He followed the blond out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kageyama and Hinata walked home, as usual, leaving the upperclassmen to try and figure out what was happening and why they were so clueless about their own teammates. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other with determination and nodded.

"We will...." Nishinoya began.

"...definitely, find out what is happening!" Tanaka finished. They flashed each other a thumbs up as they stuck a pose. Sugawara hit both of them on the head and clicked his tongue, effectively making each of them deflate.

"Leave those two alone, or I will tell Daichi you are messing with the underclassmen again," Sugawara warned as they tensed, watching as the white haired setter left after a tired wave.

After a few moments of silence, they turned to look at each other and grinned mischievously.

They were still _sooooo_ going to get to the bottom of this.

**********

It was Mission Impossible.

A job even _007_ would turn down in a heartbeat.

A mission so important that if they failed they would both face serious repercussions. (Like death.....or Sugawara...aka death)

It was known as Operation: findoutwhatthehellishappeningbetweenthefirstyears

"Are you sure the name isn't too long?" Tanaka asked as Nishinoya laughed heartily and shook his head.

"Nah, it adds character!" Nishinoya assured as Tanaka nodded before reading over the 'mission'.

"So basically we just follow them around?" Tanaka mumbled as Nishinoya wrapped an arm around his shoulder and shook his head vigorously.

"No, we don't just _follow_ them around. We _spy_ ," he said as he grinned. "We see how they behave and how often they are hanging out. Maybe we can figure out the reason they aren't as hostile towards each other anymore."

Tanaka muttered a small "Alright!" under his breath before looking up when a shadow seemed to be cast over him and Nishinoya.

"What are you two doing hunched over like that? It is creepy," Tsukishima stated as Tanaka worked on hiding the notebook from his sight. Nishinoya stood and crossed his arms as he eyed the taller male.

"You shouldn't sneak up on your superiors, Tsukishima! You almost gave Tanaka here a heart attack!" Nishinoya teased as the other upperclassman cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment.

Hinata peeked out from behind Tsukishima, blinking and eyeing the two. "You two have been hanging out a lot more lately," he pointed out. "Is something up?"

Tsukishima and Noya watched Hinata, wondering how oblivious he could be.

"No, go practice your quicks, alright? You said you wanted to get them perfected for the match coming up, so every minute counts," Tsukishima assured, ruffling Hinata's hair gently. 

Noya raised a brow at the words. He would have expected that to be something Hinata said, not Tsukishima. The ginger, none the less, nodded happily and turned to run off, calling for Kageyama to toss to him.

"That was some speech, Tsukishima," Nishinoya nudged as the blond scoffed and turned to his locker to shove his bag into it.

"Being a teammate involves knowing what other's want to hear, right?" Tsukishima offered quietly. "Besides, he would have been embarrassed if he knew you guys were talking about us."

Nishinoya let out a breath. His teammate was much smarter than he looked. He laughed, a smirk on his lips."We weren't" he assured.

"I heard you. I don't know what you are planning, but if you are going to do anything to Hinata, you better rethink your decision," he said as he slammed his locker door shut. "Just some _friendly_ teammate advice."

The libero watched as he turned and left, turning to Tanaka with a large grin.

"W-what? How can you smile after he practically killed you with his gaze?!" Tanaka asked as the shorter male cracked his fingers.

"I don't think we need that plan anymore...I have a new one," Nishinoya said as Tanaka groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hinata chewed on his meat bun happily, walking beside Kageyama, Tsukishima on his other side talking to Yamaguchi.

"Your serve is getting better," Tsukishima complimented lightly, though his expression was as dry as ever.

Yamaguchi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck at the praise."Thanks, your blocks are more accurate now as well, Tsukki."

"Well considering that Nekoma's captain has been forcing me to practice with them and my brother's team talking big-"

"Oi, Hinata!"

The ginger turned just as Nishinoya wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. To everyone else, it was a bit too close, but Hinata didn't seem affected in the slightest.

"I got the new fighter game that we were talking about last week. Wanna come over and play?" Nishinoya asked as Hinata's eyes brightened almost automatically.

Shaking with excitement, Hinata leaned into the libero. "Wah really?!" he asked, "I would love t—"

"He can't," Tsukishima interrupted as Nishinoya and Hinata frowned.

"Why not?" The libero challenged.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. "We have a study session, he needs to pass his next English exam so Yamaguchi and I are helping him and Kageyama tonight. Hence, the reason we are all walking in the same direction instead of splitting up," he offered as Hinata made an "ahh" sound before nodding.

"That is true, sorry senpai. I promise I will play with you next time, okay?"

Nishinoya waved a hand as if saying it was fine, but didn't remove his arm as he continued to try striking up conversations with the middle blocker. When it came time for Nishinoya's leave, he ruffled Hinata's hair gently. "You did great today, my precious kouhai! See you tomorrow!" he said before waving to the others as well, noticing how Tsukishima's eyes never left him. He didn't stop feeling the intense look until he was out of sight, shivering and shaking his head. A smirk graced his lips. "Jealousy...check," he said as he unlocked his phone to text Tanaka about the first phase of the plan.

(8:49) NIshinoya: Phase one complete. He was totally jealous. Your turn.

**************

Tanaka shifted from foot to foot nervously, wondering if this mission would be the death of him. Nishinoya certainly had explained to him what to do, but to actually partake in this seemed dangerous. Even if he was only a first-year student, Tsukishima was a pretty intimidating dude. Tanaka damn well wasn't scared of him, he was scared of his captain if he caught wind of what he and his best friend were doing. Tsukishima had been scary, but Daichi...

He shuddered, jumping when he heard the familiar voices of Hinata and Kageyama entering the gym.

"Ah, Tanaka-senpai! You are here early today," Hinata greeted as Kageyama began to warm up almost immediately.

"Yeah, I decided that I wanted a bit more practice...before the game and all," Tanaka explained with a weak chuckle.

Hinata grinned. "Good. We all need to be at the top of our game," he said as Tanaka nodded and walked towards the closet to get out the net and volleyballs. When he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket he paused, looking over towards Hinata.

"Hey, mind helping me set up?"

Hinata shook his head. "Not at all!"

The first year ran over to stand beside the second year and walked with him, carefully grabbing the net. Hinata had gotten caught in it once, and it was an incredibly embarrassing situation to be seen in.

"So do you think anyone else is coming early today?" Tanaka asked, though he already knew that the blond and Nishinoya would come early just as they had.

Hinata paused, shaking his head and shrugging. "Not sure, honestly. No one told me anything so I assume it will just be us."

Tanaka hummed but looked over at the door when he heard voices. The plan was going to be in motion sooner than he thought. While he was watching the door, he didn't realize the net had begun to droop. Only when his foot got caught and he was falling forward did his eyes return to the ginger, whose eyes were wide as he tried to prevent Tanaka from falling forward.

"Oomph!"

Tanaka groaned as he opened his eyes, Hinata lying underneath him with his eyes closed as he flinched. "Sorry!" Tanaka gasped. "Hinata, are you alright? I should have been watching where I was going!"

Hinata shook his head. "'M fine," he assured as he moved to sit up. Tanaka bit his lip, feeling guilty at practically squishing the other before feeling a shiver move down his spine. He slowly turned, the blond middle blocker looking down at him with burning eyes. Tanaka could have sworn even through his glasses, Tsukishima was wishing death on him and his future generations.

"What happened?" Tsukishima demanded as Hinata looked over, trying his best to untangle himself from the net.

"Tanaka-senpai accidentally tripped and we bumped into each other. It isn't any too serious, Tsukishima," the ginger assured as Tsukishima shoved Tanaka out of the way, making it seem like an accident.

"How is your shoulder?" Tsukishima interrogated, not hearing the way Tanaka grunted at being pushed.

Hinata rolled it slowly, a few cracks sounding off, but other than that it didn't hurt too badly. "It's fine, don't be such a worry wart," he teased. He accepted the hand that Tsukishima offered, standing and brushing himself off. He offered the blond a bright smile, running off to warm up before Kageyama began practice without him. Watching carefully to make sure Hinata was alright, he sighed. Once he was positive the fellow middle blocker was okay, he turned to gaze at the upperclassman.

Tanaka stood, arms crossed and eyes as calm as he could make them.

"Looks as if you didn't follow my advice, Tanaka- _senpai._ "

Tanaka's eyes narrowed."It was an accident. I would never put your Hinata at risk for an injury on purpose. If you think that I would, maybe you should reevaluate your opinion of us second years."

Tsukishima watched him for another moment, trying to find any indication he was lying but, fortunately, found none. "Fine. But seriously...stay away from him. _Both_ of you. I'm only kind until my patience runs thin, and at this point, it's growing shorter by the day."

He turned on his heel and walked towards where Kageyama and Hinata were practicing receives.

Nishinoya ran up to Tanaka afterward from the other side of the gym, trying his best to hold in his snickers."Dude, I said to hang around him and call him your kouhai a lot, not jump him!"

"It was an accident!" Tanaka repeated as his face grew red. "Besides, it worked didn't it?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Stage two of our mission was complete. Didn't you hear what I said?" the spiker asked as Noya tilted his head, completely unaware of what they had said to each other. He hadn't been close enough to hear the conversation. "I called Hinata his, and he didn't even catch it."

Noya's eyes went wide as he began to hit the other just as siblings would when they heard something extremely exciting. "I knew I could count on you, Tanaka!"

Stage two: possession, was complete.

"The last stage...I leave it up to you, Noya. I don't think I could handle another look like that from him..."

* * *

Tsukishima walked quietly through the hallway, feeling the irritation over the past few days slowly catching up to him. The two second years had been all over Hinata for the past week or so, and each time they got closer to making the blond lose his temper. Yamaguchi had been telling him to just set the two straight, but he didn't find the need to. Hinata, as oblivious as he was, didn't seem to notice their schemes.

If Tsukishima mentioned it, his teammate would just think he was being paranoid and so he would handle it for now.

"Hey, Tsukishima!"

Said male turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Nishinoya running towards him. The look on the shorter male's face was what caught his attention, and his irritation slowly faded.

"Have you seen Hinata?!"

"No, why?"

Noya bit his lip. "Well...I heard that he was sent to the nurse so I assumed something was up with his shoulder..." he began as Tsukishima's eyes went a bit wide before he was off, leaving Nishinoya behind. The second-year watched and grinned, feeling as if he cracked the code with this final stage.

\---

Tsukishima opened the door and breathed in heavily, looking around before spotting Hinata sitting on the bed, swinging his legs. "Hinata."

The teen turned and smiled, offering a wave to Tsukishima before feeling himself in a crushing hug."T-Tsukishima what happened? Why are you-"

"Are you alright? Noya told me...."

Hinata clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I told him not to tell anyone! It isn't anything serious, honest," he assured as he raised a hand to ruffle the blond's hair gently. "I just needed some ice because my shoulder was acting up from when I fell in my gym during class today," he explained with a smile as Tsukishima let out a deep breath of relief.

"That is good. Well, not good, but better than what I had been thinking," Tsukishima muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Hinata smiled and shook his head. "Sorry for worrying you," he said as he stood, Tsukishima watching him carefully.

"Here you are, Shouyou, this should make it feel better...oh, who do we have here?" the nurse asked as she eyed Tsukishima, looked up at him as Hinata took the ice pack gratefully.

"This is Tsukishima Kei, he is my teammate," he said as the two shared a look, Hinata's eyes returning to the nurse a moment later. Seeming to catch on, she chuckled and nodded before shooing him out of the office.

"I see, well to know you are not leaving here alone make me feel better. Now go, and be more careful with that shoulder!"

The two walked out, Hinata eyeing Tsukishima from the corner of his eye just as the other began to speak.

"Noya came up to me in a panicked voice," Tsukishima explained as Hinata frowned. So that was why he had seemed out of breath and concerned when he arrived at the nurse's office.

"That's weird...he's the one who told me to come here to ice it," Hinata said under his breath. 

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed as he realized what had happened. "My patience with those two..." the blond started as the two teens turned the corner, only to see the two upperclassmen standing there with victory written all over their expressions."Now what?" the blond hissed as Nishinoya pointed at them both.

"You two...." the libero began as Hinata tilted his head to the side. His senpais were so weird. "You two are dating!" he said as Hinata felt his eyes grow wide, cheeks heating up.

"On what grounds have you come to that conclusion?" Tsukishima asked in a bored tone as if he didn't want to waste any more time on his idiotic senpais.

"You got jealous when I hugged Hinata and invited him over to my place!"

Tsukishima let out a breath, Hinata trying hard to remember when that happened. His memory was pretty awful, even he had to admit. "I was irritated because I knew that if he knew the game was out he wouldn't concentrate on the terms we were learning," he explained as Noya faltered for a moment before continuing.

"When Tanaka was on top of Hinata..."

Hinata looked back to Tsukishima, the blond crossed his arms.

"I was concerned about his shoulder. He injured it last game and even though it was a minor injury, it does still act up from time to time. Being crushed by a taller and heavier person isn't good for the healing process."

The second years eyed each other. Tanaka stepped forward. "Right now, you were so worried you ran to see if Hinata was alright," he pointed out. "You have never done that before with anyone else on the team."

"Because when you talk in such a panicked voice, it's only natural to think it's more serious than it is. And anyone else on the team can usually handle themselves since they have been playing longer. Hinata is still new, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a serious or minor injury just yet."

Tanaka and Nishinoya eyed each other, feeling foolish as the shorter male cleared his throat. "So you two....aren't dating?" he asked.

Hinata laughed quietly as he looked at up Tsukishima, offering a small nod before the blond returned his gaze to the second years.

"Obviously, we are," he said without hesitation.

Nishinoya's eyes went wide. "But you just....!"

"The reasons were all true, don't misunderstand me," Tsukishima insisted as he looked down to Hinata, lacing their hands together. "I really wasn't jealous at all. I wouldn't get jealous of you because Hinata is trustworthy. A bit oblivious and idiotic...."

"Hey!" Hinata whined, but Tsukishima smiled slightly at him and squeezed his hand.

"But he would never cheat or lie to me. With the injuries, I can't help but feel anxious whenever it acts up. Even Kageyama and Yamaguchi got concerned when they heard about it still messing with him. Does that mean they are dating him? Absolutely not."

Hinata nodded, making a face at the thought of dating the other two. 

"So I would appreciate it if next time you just _asked_ because if you ever pull anything like you did this week, Daichi will be hearing about it, first thing before practice," Tsukishima finished. He gently tugged at Hinata's hand and pulled him away. The middle blocker waved at the bromance duo in farewell.

"See you at practice, Noya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai!"

When they were out of sight, Nishinoya frowned and crossed his arms. "That seemed a bit anti-climatic," he said with a sigh. "I thought they would deny it or something!"

"But....doesn't that mean our mission was a success? Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Tanaka asked before they heard a throat clearing, turning to see Sugawara glaring daggers at them both.

Tsukishima hadn’t told Daichi a thing, but that didn’t mean he didn’t tell Sugawara.

"Oh, you can both celebrate, alright," Sugawara said as the second years swallowed.

Operation: figureoutifHinataandTsukishimaaredating was a success, but Operation: Don'tletsugamamafindout was a failure.

Well, one out of two wasn't too bad....right?

* * *

"Sugawara-san, why are Nishinoya and Tanaka doing punishments from our training camp? " Hinata asked as the white-haired setter smiled and pat his head gently.

"Oh, no reason. They just went against my word, so this is what I told them to do so next time they don't ignore me."

Hinata made an "O" with his mouth and nodded. They watched as the two ran around the gym, panting and looking as if they were going to die any moment.

"Seriously, why didn't they just ask you guys?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima wiped his sweat with his towel and shrugged.

"Because they are idiots."

"Yeah, but you think everyone is an idiot," Kageyama pointed out, Tsukishima's gaze moving from the bromance duo to Hinata, then back to his water bottle.

A soft smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips. "Not everyone."

"Hey, Tsukishima try and block one of my spik-woah!"

Tsukishima looked up in surprise when he noticed Hinata sprawled on the floor, having tripped over his own shoelaces. The blond sighed heavily and looked back at Kageyama, shaking his head.

"Okay, _sometimes_ everyone."


End file.
